User blog:Jadesviciouscycle/Meh Auto.
'Name:' Actually Jade isn't my RL name. I have a Nigerian name in Real. I'd rather not say tho. My username is because when i was younger I loved Bratz. My friend's and i picked which ones we wanted to be and i picked Jade. we still call each other by those names when we're being silly. I guess it reminded me of good times. I was kinda messing up stuff alot when I came to wiki to so thats where viciouscycle comes from.' '''Age: 6969''' ''Birthday: January 21st.' '''State: I was born in D.C. but i live in Maryland now.' 'Favorite Color: Black''' '''Favorite Food: Meat,Pizza, and FuFu.' 'Sports: AAHAHAHAAAHHAHAHA. I've collected myself *giggles*''' '''Favorite Subject: I'm trying to keep a straight face. Maybe World History.' 'Least Favorite: Math/ ALL.' 'Music: Panic! at The Disco. Flyleaf, RED, Skillet, Ciara''' '''Interesting Fact: I'm Nigerian. I hate ALOT of things. My friends, if you asked them, would tell you how grumpy I can be. They're shocked when I say i like something. I want to be a photographer when I grow up. I cannot wait to go to college. I'd like to go to NYU but i haven't done much research. I'm embarrassed saying this but My celebrity crush is Brendon Urie. I "love" him! His voice makes me orgasm. But he's not the only reason I like Panic! at the Disco. They make DAMN GOOD MUSIC.' '''I hate: 70% of things and people on this earth. ' Ilove: I love Reeses Cups, Boston Baked Beans, poptarts. Mr Goodbars...Meat, FuFu.. Things I like to do: I actually like to sing but I don't like my voice. I like to read but I only like a few books. I love music. Relationship: Single/ready to mingle lol. I suck at flirting and screwed a possible relationship. ok it wasn't so much that as i acted liek a bitch cuz i didn't think it would work out. Stuff I watch: Golden Girls. The Nanny but I HATE Maxwell.Switched at birth. The secret life of the american teenager. It's so stupid but it makes me laugh (i liek trolling their fan page because all those people consider it a great show. -.-) The Game (only the first 3 seasons. BET messed it up with that 4th season) Project Runway. Bridezillas. I'm sort of close with my mom in the sense that I hang out with her alot. I don't really talk to about my life though. I just tell her stuff that makes her think I do. I think i'm a little depressed (if that makes sense) but i'm ok. I'm homeschooled. I don't get along with my father at all. I backtalk all the time and he still smacks me lol. (he's african. We beat our children into submission) he's not abusive though. GUESS WHAT? No one knows about you guys! When ever i am on wiki I go into Incognito mode on Google chrome. My parents would actually kill me if they knew about you. I believe in God but I wouldn't call myself Christain. My parents are "staunch" they're teh bible thumping gay bashing types. But they're good people aside from that. I made them sound bad but trust me they don;t suck as much as i make them sound. Well thats me. Category:Blog posts